


Reina Character profiles

by AgentCarolina



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina





	Reina Character profiles

Name: Reina

Time risen:City age Immediately after the defeat of Draksis Winter Kell Age is 37 both chronologically and physically

Gender: Female

Race: Awoken 

Class: Hunter

Main subclass: Blade dancer (former) Night stalker (current)

Alignment: good or neutral (depends on the situation)

Ghost name: Echo

Personality: She is tough and outgoing, loyal, passionate and she loves to smile. She is also a born survivor and highly skilled at tactical recon and sniping and is well suited to being a hunter.

Bio: she was born in the reef into a family of nobility and served in the Queen’s guard from age sixteen onwards. She gained the attentions of Uldren Sov due to her cunning and skill and though she is so much younger than him the two become close soon after and eventually enter into a courtship they decide to wait to marry until after the Reef Wars. At nineteen she participates in the the Reef Wars, her first taste of Warfare. Fourteen years after the victory at the battle of the Twilight Gap with the Reef wars still going strong she is sent with a team of scouts to Venus to monitor House Winter activity based on intel from Uldren’s crows, but the intel was faulty and they walked into an ambush. Her team are all killed and she is than captured by their Kell Draksis. 

more to be added later.


End file.
